together with you,'ahjussi'
by deby.rizki
Summary: bagaimana kehidupanmu yang dulu sempurna,memiliki wajah yang tampan,kekayaan yang melimpah,dan percintaan yang mulus berubah dalam sekejap ketika 'mereka' datang kepadamu dan menghancurkannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Together With You,'Ahjussi'**

**Summary : bagaimana kehidupanmu yang dulu sempurna,memiliki wajah yang tampan,kekayaan yang melimpah,dan percintaan yang mulus berubah dalam sekejap ketika 'mereka' datang kepadamu dan menghancurkannya.  
**

**Genre : family,romance**

**Pair : haehyuk slight haesica/haebum/haekyu/haewon**

**Prolog**

"**kyaaa donghae oppa~"**

"**menikahlah denganku~"**

"**aku siap memberika 'kevirginanku' padamu oppa~"**

"**kyaaaa…"**

"**kyaaaa…."**

**.**

**.**

"**donghae-ah,aku titipkan baik-baik jika kau tidak mau menjaganya. kupotong 'litlle hae'mu itu."**

"**andwaee…!"**

**.**

"**yakk…kalau jalan liat-liat dong!"**

"**yeppeo…"**

"**mwoo?!"**

**.**

**.**

"**usir mereka dari sini oppa atau kita putus!"**

"**mwoo?!tapi mereka 'keponakanku' sica!"**

**.**

**.**

"**hae ahjussi,aku sayang sekali sama hae ahjussi."**

"**hae ahjussi,tidak akan meninggalkan kami eoh?"**

"**hae ahjussi berikan hukkie noona padaku ne?"**

"**untuk yang terakhir aku tidak akan mengabulkannya."**

**Tbc/end?**

**Ini hanya kalian meminta lanjut maka aku akan melanjutkannya,dan seperti biasa…tinggalkan jejak ya dan tolong di**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Togheter With You, 'ahjussi'

Chapter 1

In Departement store

"**kyaaa donghae oppa~"**

"**menikahlah denganku~"**

"**aku siap memberikan 'kevirginanku' padamu oppa~"**

"**kyaaaa…"**

"**kyaaaa…."**

**Begitulah hari-hari yang dialami tokoh utama kita, lee dong hae. Tak ada hari tanpa teriakan meneriaki namanya. Namja berstatus direktur perencanaan diperusahaan itu sangat digilai oleh yeoja dan namja 'uke' disana. Tak peduli, walau telah memiliki yeojachingu sekalipun. Hey readers, wajah tampan, karir cemerlang, dan akan mendapatkan 'warisan' yang banyak mengingat dia adalah salah satu cucu dari orang terkaya ke-3 dikorea. Siapa yang tidak mau? Menjadi selingkuhannya pun tak apa.**

"**wah, selamat datang pangeran,pagi-pagi sudah buat 'kerusuhan' dikantor."ujar zhoumi sekretaris donghae geleng-geleng kepala.**

"**hahaha… itu bukan urusanku ge. Mana pekerjaanku yang harus kukerjakan hari ini?"ucap donghae sambil mengadahkan tangannya membuat zhoumi langsung memberikan dokumen-dokumen yang harus dibaca dan ditandatangani donghae. Dan dengan tak sopannya dia duduk diatas meja presdir kita ini.**

"**aisshh, terkadang aku sedikit kesal pada fansmu itu, hae. Jika tiap hari mereka berteriak seperti itu. Lama-lama telingaku tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik."**

"**hahaha… bukan saja telingamu yang tak berfungsi dengan baik ge, tapi kupastikan pantatmu itu juga tak berfungsi dengan baik."**

"**waeyo?"**

"**tak sadarkah kau duduk dimana ge?! meskipun kau temanku… tapi, statusmu disini masih bawahanku ge, berani sekali kau duduk di atas mejaku."sindir donghae dibalas dengan cengiran tak berdosa dari zhoumi.**

"**mianhe… jeongmal mianhe, donghae-ah~"ujar zhoumi mencoba beragyeo.**

"**berhenti bertingkah seperti itu ge. Sikapmu itu membuatku ingin memuntahkan kembali apa yang kumakan pagi tadi."**

"**aisshhh, kau ini tak ada manis-manisnya hae."decak zhoumi yang tak dihiraukan oleh donghae yang lebih memilih mengerjakan pekerjaannya daripada mendengar ocehan dari 'mantan' sunbae di sekolahnya itu.**

**Melihat keseriusan donghae membuat zhoumi tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu 'sajangnim'nya itu. Dengan perlahan dia meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa suara. Tapi, belum beberapa langkah dia berjalan dia kembali berbalik menghadap 'sajangnim'nya itu.**

"**ahhh, hae-ah nanti siang kakak iparmu katanya akan mengunjungimu." Ucap zhoumi membuat donghae menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar dan memandang zhoumi intens.**

"**heechul nonna? waeyo? "Tanya donghae.**

"**molla. Lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung dengan orang yang bersangkutan. Aku ketempatku dulu ya hae. Pekerjaanku masih menumpuk. Jangan rindu padaku ya…aku hanya disebelahmu kok~haha "pamit zhoumi.**

**donghae langsung memeperagakan dirinya seakan mau muntah setelah mendengar perkataan terakhir dari gegenya itu. Lalu, donghae menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melepaskan kacamata kerjanya. Dia memikirkan alasan mengapa kakak iparnya yang terkenal galak itu ingin mengunjunginya. Karena yang ia tahu heechul nonna mengunjunginya saat ada masalah penting saja. bulu kuduk donghaepun berdiri. Entah mengapa dia merasakan firasat buruk akan kedatangan kakak iparnya itu.**

'**kuharap itu hanya perasaanku saja.' Batin donghae lalu melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannnya yang tertunda itu setelah memakaikan kembali kacamata kerjanya.**

**~"~**

"**kemana lagi setelah ini ge?" Tanya donghae kepada zhoumi yang dibelakangnya.**

"**kita harus menghadiri acara resal lee soo man-ssi hae."jawab zhoumi.**

"**lee soo man ahjussi?"**

"**ne, appa 'yeojachingumu' itu, hae."**

"**jinjja? Apakah sica juga disana?"tanya donghae gembira.**

"**ne."jawab zhoumi singkat. Jujur saja, sebenarnya zhoumi kurang menyukai yeojachingu sajangnimnya itu. Tapi, melihat betapa besar cinta donghae kepada Jessica membuat namja bertubuh tinggi itu memilih memendam perasaan itu dalam hati.**

"**kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi ge. Ayo cepat kita kesana."ujar donghae semangat dan langsung belari seperti anak kecil tanpa melihat sekelilingnya lagi.**

"**yakkk… jangan belari seperti itu hae, nanti kau…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bruuuukkkkk **

"**menabrak seseorang~"ucap zhoumi yang meringis melihat donghae menabrak orang didepannya.**

"**appoo~"seru donghae kesakitan. "ahh, mianhe agashi. Gwencana?"Orang itu terus menunduk membuat donghae kesulitan melihat raut wajahnya, namun saat yeoja itu mendongakkan wajahnya…**

"**yakkk… kalau jalan liat-liat dong!"protes yeoja bermata sipit itu.**

"**yeppeo."lirih donghae namun masih dapat didengar oleh yeoja itu dan zhoumi.**

"**mwooo?!"teriak keduanya. Tentu saja yeoja 'manis' dan zhoumi kaget mendengar tuturan dari donghae itu. Yeoja itu kaget karena sikap 'aneh' donghae. Lain lagi dengan zhoumi yang kaget medengar kata kata donghae. Hey, donghae itu sulit sekali memuji makhluk yang bernama yeoja . Jangankan yeoja lain, dengan Jessica saja dia bahkan hampir tak pernah memujinya. Dan kini apa yang dilihatnya membuat zhoumi takjub pada yeoja 'manis' didepannya itu. Donghaenya memuji yeoja itu manis. SEKALI LAGI, DONGHAENYA MEMUJI YEOJA ITU MANIS. Benar-benar keajaiban bukan?**

"**aisshh, sudahlah percuma aku menegur orang tak waras sepertimu! Buang-buang waktuku saja!"seru yeoja itu meninggalkan donghae yang melongo dan zhoumi yang menahan ketawa mendengar ucapan yeoja 'manis' itu.**

**Setelah melihat yeoja itu menghilang, barulah donghae sadar, "tadi dia bilang aku apa?!"**

"**donghae, gwecana?"tanya zhoumi cemas.**

"**gwechana ge, kajja ."ujar donghae.**

'**yeoja itu manis sekali. Ahhh, apa yang kupikirkan? Ayolah hae, Jessica mau kemanakan, pabbo!' **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**oppaaaaa…bogoshipo!"teriak Jessica tanpa malu memeluk donghae dihadapan kolega-kolega ayahnya itu membuat zhoumi yang melihatnya dibelakang berlagak seperti orang mau muntah melihatnya.**

"**ehemm… jessica jaga sikapmu!"hardik soo man yang malu dengan kolega-kolega yang penting itu akan kelakuan anaknya.**

"**ani, appa… aku sudah rindu pada donghae oppa. apa salah jika aku memeluknya rindu?"ujar Jessica ngeyel.**

"**sica dengarkan saja kata-kata appamu,dia benar."ucap donghae lembut membuat zhoumi jengah melihat kelakuan manja Jessica.**

"**ta… tapi oppa…"**

"**Jessica duduk ditempatmu SEGERA."tegas lee soo man membuat Jessica terpaksa menuruti perkataan appanya itu.**

'**ckckck… aku benar-benar heran padamu hae, darimana bagusnya yeoja manja itu hingga membuatmu amat tergila gila padanya.'decak zhomi dalam hati.**

**Mereka pun memulai rapat mereka walau tadi ada sedikit gangguan. Mereka pun focus dengan presentasi yang diperdebatkan. Namun, ada satu namja disana yang ternyata tidak mendengarkan apa yang dirapatkan itu. Pikirannya kini masih membayangkan wajah yeoja yang ditabraknya tadi. Masih diingatnya paras yeoja yang menurutnya sempurna itu. Dengan matanya yang sipit itu, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibirnya yang penuh nan menggoda itu. Tak dilupakannya pula kulit mulus yeoja itu yang tak sengaja disentuhnya halus bagaikan kulit bayi yang baru lahir dengan warna putih yang indah. **

'**shit, harusnya tadi aku menanyakan nama pada yeoja tadi. Huft, setelah ini aku harus menyuruh zhoumi untuk menyelidiki asal usul yeoja tersebut.' tekad donghae dalam hati. Hey, donghae tak lupakah dengan 'yeoja' disebelahmu itu?**

**~"~**

**Di sebuah café'**

"**hyukkie… sini~"teriak yeoja cantik itu pada yeoja manis yang baru saja masuk kedalam café tersebut.**

**Yeoja manis yang dipanggil 'hyukkie itu pun berjalan menuju tempat duduk yeoja cantik itu. Setelah menghempaskan badannya ketempat duduk disana. Hyukkie pun memanggil pesanan kepada pelayan yang dipanggilnya.**

"**aku pesan milkshake strawberry satu."ujar hyukkie kepada pelayan itu.**

"**baik, tunggu sebentar nona."**

"**ne." setelah pelayan itu pergi, hyukkie memergok kelakuan yeoja yang sedari tadi menatapnya intens.**

"**yakk, eonni jangan menatapku seperti itu dong!"ujar hyukkie.**

"**aisshh, tak taukah kau telat beberapa menit eoh? Kau telat hyukkie dan kau tahu kan aku membenci orang yang tidak menghargai waktu."ketus yeoja cantik itu.**

"**mianhe, tadi ada 'sedikit' insiden yang tak terelakan membuat aku terlambat."protes hyukkie.**

"**insiden apa?"tanya yeoja cantik itu.**

"**sudah lupakan, lagipula apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku eon?"tanya hyukkie. **

"**ahh, itu karena..."kedatangan pelayan tersebut membuat yeoja cantik itu terdiam. Jujur saja, jika dia tidak menjunjung tinggi sopan santun. Maka sedari tadi dia ingin menjambak sipelayan ini dengan kukunya itu. Ditambah sipelayan itu dengan terang-terangan mengedipkan matanya genit kearah 'hyukkie'nya itu yang hanya dibalas senyuman ramah dari hyukkie. Membuatnya menjadi naik pitam menahan amarah. Possessive eoh?**

**Merasa ada bahaya pada dirinya, dengan cepat sipelayan itu memohon diri pergi dari sana sebelum dia merasakan 'amukan' dari yeoja cantik yang bersama yeoja 'manis' itu.**

"**cih, dia harus melangkahi mayatku dulu jika mau mendekatimu hyuk."ucap yeoja cantik itu kesal.**

"**hihihi… sudalah eon, kau menjadi sangat menyeramkan jika begitu. Nanti cantiknya hilang loh!"goda hyukkie.**

"**aisshhh, kau ini…"**

"**ahaha… ampun eonni…jadi sebenarnya ada alasan apa eonni 'kesayanganku' ini memangilku kemari?" tanya hyukkie menghindari kemarahan yeoja cantik itu.**

"**hhhh, hyukkie kau sangat menyukai anak kecil kan?"tanya yeoja cantik itu.**

"**ne, lupakah eonni jika aku mempunyai banyak 'adik'."**

"**aku tahu."**

"**jadi?"**

"**besok aku dan suamiku harus pergi ke china katanya disana ada 'sedikit' masalah."**

"**terus?"**

"**tapi, aku tidak mungkin harus meninggalkan 'anak-anakku' sendiri dikorea hyukkie."keluh yeoja cantik itu.**

"**kenapa tidak kalian bawa saja eonni?" tanya hyukkie sambil menyeruput milkshakenya itu.**

"**yah, tadinya begitu. Namun kami tidak tahu kapan akan pulang dan lagi kami tidak mau anak-anak kami menghadapi 'kesulitan' disana. Jadi, kami semalam sudah memutuskan tetap meninggalkan anak kami disini."terang heechul panjang lebar.**

"**jadi, kau menyuruhku untuk menjaga mereka eonni?" tanya hyukkie yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan eonni-nya itu.**

"**ne, tapi kau tidak sendiri kok saeng. Adikku akan membantumu."jelas yeoja cantik itu.**

"**tapi, eonni…"**

"**ayolah hyukkie aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain untuk menjaga anakku selain dirimu."bujuk yeoja cantik itu.**

"**tapi, kenapa harus aku?"**

"**soalnya aku juga sekalian ingin menjodohkanmu pada si 'ikan bodoh' itu."lirih yeoja itu.**

"**ne. kau bicara sesuatu eonni?"tanya hyukkie.**

"**ah… ani, aku tidak berbicara sesuatu. Ayolah hyukkie, jebbal…"yeoja cantik itu kini mengeluarkan airmata buaya andalannya agar si hyukkie itu luluh. Dan benar, tak lama kemudian akhirnya hyukkie pun tak tega melihat eonninya itu sedih.**

"**arraseo. Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa menjaganya eonni?"tanya hyukkie.**

"**ahh, tenang saja nanti aku beritahu adikku itu agar menyiapkan satu ruang kosong untukmu."**

"**oh, begitu…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mwooo?! Apa maksudmu eonni? Berarti aku akan tinggal dengan adik dan anakmu?!"**

"**wae? apa yang salah?!"**

"**apakah aku harus tinggal disana eonni?"**

"**ne, tenang saja. Adikku itu bisa menjaga dirinya baik-baik dan aku tidak butuh bantahan arraseo?!" ucap yeoja cantik itu dengan ancaman tak tersiratnya itu.**

"**ne arra."jawab hyukkie pasrah.**

"**heheh… gomawooo hyukkie kau benar-benar saengku yang terbaik."**

"**ne cheoman…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**chullie eonni~"**

**~"~**

**Cklekk, namja tampan kita itupun membuka apartemen itu dengan wajah lusuhnya. Bayangkan saja, setelah acara berakhir dengan seenak jidat yoochun Jessica menyeretnya menemani dia 'sebentar' ke tempat menghabiskan uang dalam sekejap a. ka mall. Hey 'sebentar' versi Jessica bukan sebentar yang singkat seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Donghae harus menunggu lima jam melihat Jessica memilih 'barang-barang' yang menurutnya itu tidak penting dan dengan tak beprikemanusiaan yeoja itu meminta lebih tepatnya memaksa donghae untuk membawa semua itu. Rasanya benar-benar remuk, ingin rasanya dia langsung tidur andai dia tidak mendengar suara yang paling dihindarinya.**

"**kau darimana saja hae?!tak tahukah kau jika nonna menunggumu?!"tanya heechul sambil mengusap-usap rambut anak terakhirnya itu yang tertidur dipangkuannya itu.**

**Donghae melotot horror melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya itu. Kakak iparnya itu sedang menatapnya tajam seakan-akan ingin memakannya. Dan bukan itu saja, keponakan-keponakan 'manis'nya itu juga berada disana. Oh tuhan, tak tahukah kau jika donghae amat sangat menghindari satu…ah,tidak tapi empat setan yang kini dihadapannya itu.**

"**eomma,kyunnie mengantuk~"ujar anak heechul yang tertidur dipangkuan heechul itu mengucek-ucek matanya mengantuk.**

"**oohhh~kau mengantuk kyunnie? Wonnie bawa adikmu itu kekamarnya,palli~"perintah nyonya tan itu pada anaknya yang paling tinggi dan tampan itu.**

"**ne,eomma."jawab siwon patuh sambil mengendong kyunnie adiknya itu dengan gaya pig style meninggalkan adiknya yang satunya lagi itu, eomma, pamannya.**

**Donghae masih merasa shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia bahkan tidak sadar jika kedua keponakkannya itu memasuki salah satu kamarnya sambil membawa dua koper besar yang tidak diketahui isinya itu.**

"**no..nonna? apa maksudnya ini?"**

"**yah, begini kedatangan nonna kesini ingin menitipkan 'sementara' ketiga anak nonna hae."terang heechul.**

"**mm…mwooo?"**

"**yakkk…jangan pasang wajah 'babo'mu itu,hae."**

"**apa maksudmu nonna?kau mau menitipkan ketiga anak 'setan' itu padaku?"teriak donghae yang langsung dilempar heechul dengan bantal sofa.**

"**yakkk…siapa yang kau maksud itu ahjussi?"desis suara anak dengan dingin. Oow, ternyata ada satu anak 'setan' yang masih ada disini sedari tadi memerhatikan pembicaraan mereka. Anak itu membuka kacamatanya dan menatap donghae tajam.**

"**apakah ahjussi tidak mau menerima kami?"tanya anak itu dingin.**

"**a..ani."geleng donghae cepat. Jujur saja, terkadang donghae sangat takut dengan aura yang dipancarkan oleh keponakkannya yang kedua itu. Walau dia yang paling tenang dan kalem diantara keponakkan-keponakkan yang lain. Namun, dialah yang paling menyeramkan jika membuatnya merasa tersinggung atau marah.**

"**kau dengar itu eomma?! Ahjussi sudah menyetujuinya."ucap anak itu membuat donghae sadar akan kebodohannya.**

"**ehhh… aku tidak bilang begitu." **

"**terima kasih donghae, aku titipkan anakku padamu. awas jika kau tidak mengurusinya dengan baik. akan kupotong 'litlle hae'mu itu."titah heechul lalu meninggalkan donghae yang melongo tak percaya setelah berpamitan dengan anak keduanya dan pertamanya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar setelah menidurkan adik ketinganya itu.**

"**andwaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."jerit donghae frustasi yang hanya dibalas acuh tak acuh dari keponakkan pertama dan keduanya itu.**

"**ahh~aku lupa memberitahukan tentang 'hyukkie'. Tapi, sudahlah nanti dia juga tahu sendiri." Ujar heechul cuek tanpa menyadari akan kerusuhan yang terjadi besok pada apartemen adik iparnya itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pagi hari**

**Donghae POV**

**Aku mengucek-ucek kedua mataku sambil melirik jam weker yang menunjukkan jam setengah enam. Karena hari ini merupakan hari libur maka kuputuskan untuk menutup mataku kembali jika tidak ada sebuah tangan yang memelukku erat membuatku membuka mataku denga cepat. Aku merasakan sebuah nafas yang menghembus disekitar leherku membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman. Kubalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat 'pelaku' yang melakukan itu semua.**

**Deggg… wajah yeoja yang kutabrak itu langsung memenuhi gambaran di indra penglihatanku ini. Kali ini aku tidak melihatnya memakai baju resmi terakhir kali kami bertemu. dia hanya memakai sebuah daster yang menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya yang eksotis itu membuatku terpesona. Andai ini mimpi maka aku tidak mau bangun dari tidurku ini. Lihatlah, meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat matanya yang indah itu namun kecantikan yeoja ini tidak hilang sama sekali. Bahkan, kepolosan yang dipancarnya membuat dia menjadi sangat amat mempesona dimataku. Lalu bibirnya yang ommo?!**

"**erhmm…hmmm…"gumam yeoja itu membuat bibirnya bergerak-gerak menggodaku. Mataku menatap lurus pada bibir itu. Bibirnya yang penuh itu benar-benar menggoda. Ingin sekali aku mencobanya.**

**Tiba-tiba, saja mataku menggelap lalu secara perlahan-lahan aku mendekatkan wajahku kearah benda 'kenyal' yang membuatku penasaran itu. Dan,**

**CUPPP**

**Hal yang pertama kurasakan adalah manis dan enak. Seperti ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didalam perutku. Perasaanku menghangat setelahnya. awalnya aku hanya ingin menempelkannya saja karena penasaran namun lama kelamaan aku mulai mengecap dan melumat-lumat benda 'kenyal' itu yang entah kenapa membuatku 'ketagihan'. **

**beberapa menit kemudian, Aku mulai merasakan pergerakan dari orang dibawahku ini. Ingin aku menghentikan aksi ini namun tubuhku seperti tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang kuperintahkan. Bibirku sangat 'menginginkan' lebih dan lebih…**

"**erhmmm…hmmm…le…passhmmmmppppp…." berontak yeoja itu. Namun entah mengapa, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menghentikan aksiku ini. Aku tetap mengemut-emut benda 'menyenangkan' ini bagaikan lollipop. Aku menghisapnya kuat dan melumatnya rakus. **

**PLAKKK… sebuah tamparan keras membuat donghae sadar apa yang diperbuatnya. Sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah itu. Donghae menatap bingung yeoja yang adorable itu. "bukan mimpi,eoh?"lirihku.**

"**yakkk,apa yang kau lakukan namja mesum?"teriak yeoja itu sambil menarik selimutnya dan menutup badannya itu menatap garang diriku imut membuat libidoku naik kembali.**

"**harusnya aku yang bertanya… siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada dikamarku?"balasku. membuat yeoja itu kebingungan dan melihat keadaan kamarku seakan memastikan sesuatu.**

**ekspresinya yang imut itu sukses membuat libidoku naik kembali.**

**CKLEEEK… pintu kamarku langsung terbuka dan memperlihatkan ketiga anak 'setan' yang menatap kami cemas…**

"**ada apa… ommo, yakk, apa yang ahjussi lakukan pada hyukkie nonna?"teriak siwon keponakkan pertamaku itu sambil berusaha mentup mata kedua adiknya itu sambil menatap kami horror.**

**Aku menggaruk kepalaku frustasi, 'eothokke? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'**

**To be continued**

**Mianhe , padahal banyak ff yang belum selesai udah berani membuat ff baru. Pada orang yang menunggu kelanjutan ff 'my new 'appa' kuharap harus bersabar. Karena aku belum dapat ilham untuk melanjutkannya. Maat kalau ff ini gaje abis tapi sekali lagi… mohon reviewnya..!**


	3. Chapter 3

Together With You Ahjussi

Chapter 2

Donghae POV

Oh, Tuhan mengapa saat ini aku merasakan sedang dieksekusi oleh ketiga namja setan kecil. Mereka men-deathglareku meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang pagi tadi aku lakukan. Dan jujur saja, aku bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali. Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan pemilik bibir yang menggoda itu.. ah, maksudku heechul nonna yang tidak memberitahuku tentang keberadaan'nya'.

"yak, Donghae ahjussi kenapa diam saja eoh?"Tanya namja bungsu- Kyuhyun yang melototkan matanya mencoba untuk menakut-nakutiku.

"aku harus jawab apa Kyunnie-ah?"tanyaku malas. Sesekali aku melirik seorang yeoja yang bahkan tidak memperdulikan apa yang ketiga anak ini lakukan dan lebih memilih memasak sarapan untuk kami yang kelaparan ini.

Ehem, ngomong-ngomong tentang kelaparan, kenapa yeoja itu hanya memakai kaos berwarna kuning cerah dan hotpans pendek yang membuatku merasakan 'lapar' yang lain. Omona, kenapa aku bisa sepervert ini pada seorang yeoja padahal selama ini saat Jessica memakai bikini saja aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tergoda. Tapi, ini kenapa?

"Ahjussi, aku tahu kemana arah tatapanmu itu kendalikan emosimu Donghae ahjussi."ujar Kibum singkat tanpa sekalipun memindahkan tatapan matanya dari buku yang dibacanya itu-lalu dari mana dia tau?

"hhh, aku tidak liat apapun, bummie-ah."kilahku yang berhasil mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu dan menatapku menyeringai.

"jadi kau tidak mau mengakui jika sedari tadi kau sedang asyik menatap bongkahan pantat Eunhyuk nonna yang sexy itu?"Tanya Kibum keras membuat siapapun berada disana dapat mendengar ucapannya termasuk yeoja sexy-ehem, Eunhyuk-ssi itu.

"mwo? Barusan kau bilang apa bummie?"Tanya Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam pembicaraan kami dan ikut duduk disampingku penasaran akan ucapan yang diucap oleh kibum tadi. Dan omona, bisa kurasakan sentuhan jari-jari kakinya yang naik kekursi menyentuh kakiku yang saat itu hanya memakai celana pendek- boxer. Hatiku berdesir merasakannya. Entah kenapa gaya duduknya saat ini benar-benar menggoda imanku sebagai seorang namja.

End Donghae POV

.

.

.

Eunhyuk POV

Apa maksud dari kibum tadi? Ada apa dengan Donghae mesum itu? kumatikan api kompor masakanku itu dan menaruhnya kedalam mangkuk lalu kusajikan dimeja makan. Setelahnya, aku masuk keruang tengah dimana mereka sedang berkumpul.

Aku duduk disamping Donghae mesum itu karena tidak ada lagi tempat duduk yang tersedia. Apa hanya perasaanku saja jika Donghae mesum itu terus menatapku dengan intens ? jujur saja, Itu membuatku merasakan risih dan gerah.

"apa maksudmu tadi bummie?"tanyaku sambil menyeka keringatku.

"aniya~"ucapnya misterius dan kembali melakukan aktivitasnya tadi yang sempat tertunda tadi- membaca buku.

"hhh, sudahlah… Kyunnie, Bummie, dan err Donghae-ssi sarapan sudah siap ayo kita makan!" ajakku dan beranjak dari sana. Aku terdiam dan merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

"errr, Wonnie kenapa sedari tadi kau diam saja?"tanyaku pada Siwon yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara sedikitpun.

Siwon menggeleng-geleng kepalanya lesu membuatku mengeritkan dahiku bingung. Akhirnya Kuhampiri dia dan memegang dahinya. "tidak demam."

End Eunhyuk POV

"tidak demam." Lirih Eunhyuk memegang dahi siwon tanpa menyadari ketiga namja yang melihatnya menahan nafasnya iri.

Dengan gaya slow motion Siwon menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk lembut dan mengusap-usapnya. "gwechana, Hyukkie nonna… aku tidak apa-apa kok."ujar Siwon tanpa melepas genggamannya.

"benar tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

"ne. aku benar tidak apa-apa.. aku hanya sedikit merindukan umma dan appa saja hanya itu." jawab Siwon dengan wajah yang disendu-sendukan.

Eunhyuk menatap Siwon iba, dia berpikir jika saat ini Siwon sedang merindukan Heechul eonni dan Hankyung oppa karena untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertiga ditinggalkan begitu lama oleh orang tuanya. Dan dengan insting kasih sayang sebagai nonna. Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh ringkih Siwon yang hanya setinggi dipundaknya itu. alhasil, kini Siwon dipeluk oleh Eunhyuk dengan posisinya yang kini terhimpit oleh dada Eunhyuk yang tidak begitu kecil itu. dan tanpa disadari oleh Eunhyuk namun sangat disadari oleh kedua adiknya termasuk Donghae, Siwon menyeringai. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup namja religious itu ia telah merencanakan bermacam-macam ide-ide yang konyol untuk menarik perhatian Eunhyuk agar dapat bermanja-manja padanya.

'sialan kau Siwon hyung berani-beraninya dia mencuri start duluan.'-batin Kyuhyun sambil menggigit bantal sofa.

'hmmm, kali ini kuberikan sedikit applause untuk aktingmu itu Siwon hyung.'-batin Kibum yang menyeringai melihat tipu muslihat kakaknya itu.

'ahhh~andai saja aku bisa bertukar posisi dengan Wonnie pasti sangat menyenangkan jika dipeluk seperti itu.'-batin Donghae yang iri sangat pada keponakannya yang paling tua.

'hehehe… tak kusangka ternyata dipeluk seperti ini menyenangkan dan empuk… ahhh~tak sia-sia aku mencoba berakting seperti tadi lain kali aku berakting seperti itu lagi ahh biar dimanja terus sama Hyukkie nonna.'-batin Siwon.

.

.

.

.

"oppa~"panggil gadis pelastik. Ups, maksudku Jessica yang entah beberapa kali mencoba menarik perhatian Donghae oppa'nya' yang sedari tadi melamun itu.

"OPPA~YAKK, APA SIH YANG KAU LAMUNIN SEDARI TADI OPPA SAMPAI-SAMPAI MENGACUHKANKU?"teriak Jessica frustasi berhasil membuat Donghae tersadar.

"dada besar eh, maksudku Jessica… waeyo?"tanyaku datar namun bisa membuat Zhoumy mengeryitkan dahinya curiga. Hhh, dapat kupastikan jika setelah ini dia akan menginterogasiku seperti seorang istri yang baru saja memergoki suaminya berselingkuh saat aku tak sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata yang sacral itu. untung saj, gadis ini sedikit idiot jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir jika dia curiga.

"apa yang dilamunkan oleh Donghae oppa hingga mengacuhkanku seperti ini?"tanyanya sambil menggelayut manja dan dengan sengaja-pasti karena dia selalu melakukannya menempelkan dadanya yang terekspos itu karena bahan baju yang dipakainya terlalu ketat itu kelenganku. See, bahkan aku tidak sedikitpun tergoda akan tingkah bitch yang dilakukan oleh Jessica ini tapi kenapa jika Eunhyuk yang memakai baju yang longgarpun bisa menjadi sexy dimataku? Apakah aku harus memeriksakan mataku kedokter?

"ani… aku hanya sedang sibuk mengurusi dokumenku saja Jessica dan bisakah kau meninggalkan ruanganku? Sebentar lagi ada tamu penting yang akan datang."usirku secara halus.

Dan dengan rasa tidak rela akhirnya Jessica meninggalkan ruanganku dengan menghentak-hentak kakinya kesal. Setelah memastikan jika Jessica benar-benar telah pergi dengan segara Zhoumi gege langsung mengunci pintu ruanganku dan langsung duduk diatas mejaku-lagi.

"jadi bisakah kau ceritakan si pemilik dada besar itu?"Tanya zhoumi gege frontal.

"hhh, ada seorang yeoja yang awesome tinggal dirumahku selain ketiga bocah setan itu ge." Ucapku semangat.

"jeongmal? Apakah dia begitu sexynya?"Tanya Zhoumi gege antusias.

"huwaaaa, she is a sexy damn, baby~"

Zhoumi gege bersiul, "sexy-an siapa dengan mochiku?"

"tidak ada duanya ge."

"oh,ya? Lalu siapa tamu penting yang kau bicarakan itu? setahuku, siang ini jadwalmu kosong dan tidak ada kegiatan lainnya sampai jam tiga nanti. oleh karena itu, aku menyuruh mocha datang hari ini."

"tentu saja hyukkie."

"jadi namanya hyukkie, eoh?"

"tidak, namanya lee hyuk jae… ahh~ dia benar-benar mempesona ge~"

"hey, ingat Jessica."

"gege~"

"mwon? Apakah aku salah bicara?"

"aniyo."

"hhh, sudahlah tidak usah membahas yeoja plastic itu… bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan saja kesexy-an yeoja-yeoja kita beb?"ucap Zhoumy gege… hahaha, inilah salah satu sifat Zhoumy gege yang paling kusuka selain kerja kerasnya yang sama sepertiku yaitu, sama-sama pervert hehehe-ketawa nista.

End Donghae POV

.

.

.

.

"hyukkie nonna, kami ikut boleh?"Tanya Kyuhyun yang diikuti oleh kedua kakaknya.

"tentu saja kalau kalian mau." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum dan kembali masuk kedapur mengambil beberapa makanan untuk makan siang Donghae meninggalkan ketiga bocah tersebut.

"aku ragu jika meninggalkan Hyukkie nonna pada namja-namja pervert disana." Cetus Kyuhyun.

"aku sudah menghubungi henry nonna katanya dia juga akan kesana siang ini."ujar Kibum sambil mengecek handphonenya.

"tetap saja adik-adikku yang manis… bukankah tugas kita disini adalah menjaga Hyukkie nonna dari serigala lapar itu… untuk itukan umma menyuruh kita untuk menetap disini." Kata Siwon serius.

"ne, ini adalah misi rahasia kita hyung!"semangat Kyuhyun.

"NE, KITA HARUS SEMANGAT MENJAGA EUNHYUK DARI CALON SUAMINYA, DONGHAE AHJUSSSI."teriak mereka bertiga.

To be continued


End file.
